1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a downrigger weight arrestor for lifting weights and maintaining the weights in an elevated position.
2. Description of Prior Art
Downriggers are used for deep water fishing. Downriggers are usually attached securely on a side of a boat. Downriggers have a reel to which a length of cable is wrapped around, and a rod extending outwardly over the water. A pulley is positioned at the outer end of the rod. The cable is trained around the pulley and is weighted downward to where a weight is attached to the cable. The reel may be unwound to let the weight on the cable descend to desired depths in the water. A fishing line is removably attached to the weight so the fish hook can accompany the weight and descend to certain depths to where certain fish are most likely to be caught.
A problem is encountered in downriggers with the ease to which the operator may grasp or secure the weight in a fixed position. The cable, when wound in, will have the weight dangling from its end. The weight when dangling on a downrigger attached to a moving boat is a safety hazard in that it is capable of swinging and hitting somebody plus capable of damaging the boat and downrigger. The downrigger rod is substantially longer than the human arm so it is not feasible for the operator to reach over and grab the weight plus the fact that the operator must reach over the side of the boat to grasp the cable or weight presents a danger which should be avoided.
Various means have been devised to elevate the weight, draw it within reach of the operator, and to secure it in a relatively fixed position. To circumvent this problem of the dangling weight, downriggers have been manufactured with pivotal bases wherein the downrigger may be pivoted so the downrigger arm has its end within reach of the operator. The operator then manually grabs the weight or the downrigger cable and brings in the weight.
Another apparatus heretofore employed has been a hook attached to an elongated shaft wherein the operator may reach overboard, hook and draw in the cable and manually grab and secure the weight.
Another apparatus employed to lift the weight is a pull ring placed around the cable. Attached to the pull ring is a cord connected at its other end to the boat or downrigger. In the midsection of the cord a handle is attached. An operator may reach over and grab the handle and pull it upwards. Then, the handle may be hooked onto a stationary hook to maintain the weight in a secured elevated position.